Sagan om de fyra Alice och den lilla Drömmens Underland
by Clockwork Rebel
Summary: Full titel: Sagan om de fyra Alice mänskliga uppoffringar och den lilla Drömmens Underland. En liten berättelse skriven för Svenskan som bygger på Alice Human Sacrifice. Jag äger inte sången.


**Sagan om de fyra Alice mänskliga uppoffringar och den lilla Drömmens Underland  
Byggd på låten Alice Human Sacrifice  
av Vocaloid**

"Jag vill inte försvinna" skrek den lilla Drömmen ut i tomheten. Den var ensam, åh så ensam. Ingen vill drömma om den lilla Drömmen. Den lilla Drömmen såg sig omkring. All omgivning var svart, och den enda färg den kunde se var sin egen blodröda halsduk.

"Låt det inte sluta så här" viskade den lilla Drömmen förtvivlat och föll ner på knä. Den lilla Drömmen grät, och tårarna var lysande vita. Vad skulle den göra? Hur skulle den undgå att försvinna och aldrig mer finnas? Den lilla Drömmen tänkte länge på detta, och innan den hade kommit på ett svar hade den lilla Drömmens lysande vita tårar fläckat marken, och allt runt den lilla Drömmens fötter badade i vitt.

Den lilla Drömmen reste sig upp långsamt. Den torkade sina tårar med sin blodröda halsduk och log försiktigt ut i tomheten. Den lilla Drömmen hade en plan.

"Jag ska låta människorna vandra in, och skapa sin egen värld." sa den lilla Drömmen, och skrattade försiktigt.

* * *

Den första människan som vandrade in i den lilla Drömmens Underland blev kallad den Röda Spader Ess. Hon skapade en mörk skog, och gick dagligen och högg ner varelser, och lämnade död efter sig. Först var det bara de otäcka varelserna som föll offer för hennes svärd, men ju längre tiden gick kom oskyldiga att passera under hennes klinga.

Den lilla Drömmen låste med ännu ett försiktigt skratt in den Röda Spader Ess som en brottsling, och förutom den blodröda vägen hon lämnade efter sig, så fanns det inga bevis att hon någonsin existerat i den lilla Drömmens Underland.

Den lilla Drömmen vågade le lite säkrare, och tomheten verkade inte längre lika tom.

* * *

Den andra människan som vandrade in i den lilla Drömmens Underland blev kallad den Blåa Ruter Ess. Han skapade en värld fylld med musik, och gjorde dagligen mer och mer musik. Till en början var musiken väldigt vacker, och blev bara vackrare med tiden, men efter en tid blev han besatt av att skriva den vackraste musik som hörts av någon.

Detta drev den Blåa Ruter Ess galen, och världen han skapade blev på så sätt galen. Kanske inte helt underligt blev han huggen i ryggen av en galning. Den Blåa Ruter Ess dog, och från såret blommade en stor blå ros.

Den lilla Drömmen vågade le ännu mer, och tomheten var inte längre lika påtaglig, och det kändes bra.

Men nog kunde det bli ännu bättre.

* * *

Den tredje människan som vandrade in i den lilla Drömmens Underland blev kallad den Gröna Klöver Ess. Hon var mycket vacker. Hon vilseledde oräkneligt många, och gjorde sig själv till drottning över ett stort kungarike. Varje dag satt hon och styrde sitt rike från det gröna slottet på toppen av berget, och hon blev älskad som drottning. Hon oroade sig alltmer ju längre tiden gick för sin åldrande kropp. Hon ville inte lämna sitt rike. Hon ville fortsätta styra över sitt älskade land.

Den lilla Drömmen gav henne en gåva, och hon skulle aldrig mer dö. Hon skulle aldrig bli gammal, och hon skulle aldrig sluta styra sitt land från sitt gröna slott. Hon kunde aldrig sluta styra sitt land.

Den lilla Drömmen log återigen, och nu kunde man se spår av äkta glädje i den. Nu skulle det alltid finnas någon att styra det Gröna kungariket från toppen av berget.

Men det var fortfarande någonting som saknades.

* * *

Den sista att vandra in i den lilla Drömmens Underland var inte en, utan två. De två var tvillingar, och de steg in i den lilla Drömmens Underland av ren nyfikenhet. En envis syster och en intelligent broder.

De gick längs med den Röda stigen genom skogen. Skogen var mörk och läskig, men den röda lysande stigen gav dem trygghet. De satt och drack te under de Blå rosbuskarna, som var vackra, men med djävulska taggar. De fick en inbjudan från det Gröna kungariket, och i brevet låg ett spelkort.

Det var den Gula Hjärter Ess.

De gick igenom oräkneligt många dörrar, och även fast det kändes som om de varit där en lång tid, så hade de precis kommit.

De gick längre och längre, och blev alltmer vilsna. De hade förlorat tryggheten hos den lysande Röda stigen, och kunde inte längre föreställa sig skönheten hos de Blå rosorna. De hade tappat sin inbjudning från det Gröna kungariket, och allt de hade kvar var spelkortet med den Gula Hjärter Ess. Efter ett tag var även spelkortet borta.

De Gula Hjärter Ess kommer aldrig att vakna från sin dröm, och för evigt är de vilse i den lilla Drömmens Underland.

* * *

Den Röda Spader Ess, den Blå Ruter Ess, den Gröna Klöver Ess och de Gula Hjärter Ess.

Ingen av dem lyckades att bli de sanna Alice, och drömmen log nöjt. Han skulle aldrig mer försvinna, för den skulle aldrig sluta att bli drömd om.

Den Röda Spader Ess satt inlåst som en brottsling, utan hopp om att någonsin fly.  
Den Blå Ruter Ess är förevigad i Blåa rosor, och så länge hans musik spelas kommer han aldrig att tyna bort.  
Den Gröna Klöver Ess är för evigt Drottning över sitt märkliga land, och hon kan inte undvika det. Hon kan inte dö, och kommer aldrig att upphöra att existera i den lilla Drömmens Underland.  
De Gula Hjärter Ess, de små tvillingarna, var så nära, åh så nära, att bli de sanna Alice, men de gick vilse, och kommer aldrig att vakna från sina drömmar.

Röd, Blå, Grön och Gul, de fyra Alice, de fyra Spelkorten. Ingen av de fem människorna överlevde vistelsen i den lilla Drömmens Underland.

Den lilla Drömmen gick igenom det som en gång var tomheten. Den var inte längre tom. För första gången kunde den lilla Drömmen skratta högt, och det galna ljudet klingade mellan evigheten och tomheten.

Den lilla Drömmens blodröda halsduk släpade i marken, men den brydde sig inte om att vira upp den. Tvärtom tog den av den, och steg ut i solskenet. Aldrig längre skulle den behöva vara en dröm, för de hade de fyra Alice och deras mänskliga uppoffringar blivit. De hade blivit de nya drömmarna, och den lilla Drömmen steg ut i den verkliga världen.

Han lät den blodröda halsduken falla, och där låg den kvar för evigt, som ett blodigt sår i tiden, en påminnelse av vad som hade hänt.

En påminnelse av vad som skulle hända igen.

* * *

_A/N: Denna är bara byggd på låten, så den är inte exakt. Den har inte blivit Betad, men om någon känner sig manad, skicka ett PM så tackar jag gärna Ja.  
Hoppas att ni gillar den.  
Tack för att ni läste  
~Clockwork Rebel_

_EDIT: Fixade lite felstavningar och satte till en till Horizontal Line  
_


End file.
